Fallen Petals
by yanshifan
Summary: A fanfiction speculating the relationship between Yu Tan and Yin Tang (the 9th Prince)
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen leaves can never return to the tree from which they grew from…._

Gazing out her window, Yu Tan stared as the peach blossom tree outside her window, mesmerized by the dance of the swirling petals. It has been three year since she was sent to Ruo Xi's group as a tea serving maid, planted in palace as a spy by the Ninth Prince. Three long years had passed since she last talked to her beloved Ninth Prince. She opened a box on her table, inside were every letter ever written to her by Yin Tang. Though she was told to burn the letters after she had read them, her weakness prevented her, instead, keeping each letter, carefully preserved in the box. Yu Tan had memorized each letter; every stroke of every character was stored in her heart. Although the letters only gave instructions to her on where to put her next report, Yu Tan could feel the warmth and calmness of Yin Tang through his characters, his words wrapping her in his strong embrace, like it had every day, three years ago. A soft tapping sound came from the door. Yu Tan put away the letter in her hand and opened the door. Standing in the wind comically covered with pink petals was the familiar face of Xiao Li Zi, a eunuch who secretly worked for the Ninth Prince. "Miss Yu Tan," Xiao Li Zi said, holding out a letter. The familiar stationary and handwriting showed that the letter was from Yin Tang. Yu Tan took the letter and quickly took the letter, rushing back to her room to see the contents.

"Our trading post isn't safe anymore, come to the imperial garden tonight after the third hour, I'll come receive the report personally."

Yu Tan smiled at the words. For three years, she had only been able to see Yin Tang when he was walking with the Princes after the morning meeting with the Emperor. Sometimes when she was serving tea to the Princes, she would exchange a glance with him, unable to even speak a word to him. Knowing that she would be able to see him tonight, Yu Tan threw all the letters into the burning fire. She no longer needed them; all she needed was Yin Tang.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruo Xi threw herself onto the bed and cried out in pain, forgetting that during the Qing Dynasty, beds were not that soft. A single tear rolled down her face, reminded of the fact that she would never be able to return to the modern world and will never be able to sleep again on her queen sized bed with the thousand tread count sheets that she had bought a week before she time traveled to the Qing Dynasty. Although she had led the life of Ma Er Tai Ruo Xi for more than four years, she still felt a longing desire to return to her time. Looking at the bed next to her, she saw Yu Tan already fast asleep. Smiling, Ruo Xi drifted off into a deep sleep enticed by the long shifts.

Hearing Ruo Xi enter the room, Yu Tan knew that it was almost time to leave. Keeping her breathing even, she waited for Ruo Xi to fall asleep before quietly dressing. After studying Ro Xi for three years, Yu Tan knew her habits by heart. When the familiar soft snores commenced, Yu Tan knew that Ruo Xi was asleep. She dressed quickly and quietly and couldn't help but dap on a bit of rouge. Pulling on her embroidered slippers instead of the usual pot bottom shoes, she slipped into the night, her heart beating feverishly, longing for that familiar face.

The gates to the imperial garden were usually guarded, but tonight not a single soul was in sight. Knowing that Yin Tang had probably bribed the guards to leave their post, Yu Tan walked without fear into the garden. Next to the peach blossom tree, a lone figure dressed in a brown silk cheongsam, standing in the cold night air, silhouetted by the moon. She sucked in her breath, in awe of his stature. Yu Tan's heart suddenly began to ache from all the longing that had built up over the years. Yin Tang had heard her footsteps behind him a turned around. His sharp features had earned him the nickname of the "Poisonous Nine", but his eyes held an undeniable soft flicker of warmth that very little people have yet to see.

They stood facing each other in the moonlit garden, separated only by the air between them and the social status that pulled them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jiu A'Ge Ji Xiang *roughly translates to good fortune upon you Ninth Prince*," Yu Tan bowed, her face flushed, her heart racing at full speed. Why couldn't she think of anything else to say? After all, she had waited three years for this moment. Every night she would sit by the dimming fire, letters in hand, reciting all the things she would say to him when they reunite. All those words had left her, leaving her head blank. Yin Tang studied her for a moment, his eyes sharp, lips pursed in a thin line.

"We don't have much time; the patrolling guards will be around in fifteen minutes." Yu Tan blinked back the tears, she thought to herself, "Fifteen minutes, all we have is fifteen precious minutes and all he wants is to discuss another woman."

"Well? What do you have to report?" Yin Tang asked again, he voice growing dangerously low and impatient.

"Ruo Xi and the 4th prince often meet in the gardens after the morning meeting. The 4th prince often writes letters to Ruo Xi and sends her small gifts. Ruo Xi has gained the favor of the Emperor and often speaks for the 4th prince." she dutifully recited her report in a monotone voice. Her heart was ice cold, never had she felt more unforgiving.

Yin Tang muttered something under his breath, "That woman would be better off dead, if only 8th brother would let us get rid of her." He paced back and forth before peering out the entrance. "I have to leave now; Xiao Li Zi will bring you the details of what to do next."

She nodded; this was the life of a servant, to do what she was asked to do dutifully, never asking questions.

She turned on her heels, not willing to spare on more glance at the heartless man. Suddenly, she felt his arms wrapping around her, trapping her in a powerful embrace.

"I'm sorry," Yin Tang whispered at her ear, "this wasn't what I wanted to happen."

Feeling the tears begin to fall, Yu Tang pushed away his arms and ran out of the garden, leaving Yin Tang standing in the moonlit garden.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran without stopping all the way back to her room, slamming the door close, she sat on the floor, unable to stop the falling tears. She hated him, she hated him for sending her to the palace, she hated him never visiting her, and above all, she hated him for leaving her. Yu Tan still remembered that night before she entered the palace as a maid. She and Yin Tang had sat under the silent moon gazing at the bright orb floating on the glassy surface of the calm waters. Gazing at the scenery, wrapped in Yin Tang's arms, Yu Tan had felt safe, at that time, she had been willing to give up her life to make him happy. All she needed was his love. That was before, Yu Tan had spent three long years in the palace, she had given up her youth and happiness for the sake of the political struggle between the princes. A single tear rolled down her face to the corner of her lips. It tasted bitter.

"Lao Jiu!" the forever smiling 10th prince called, followed by the solemn faced 8th Prince and the smirking 14th Prince. The trio entered 9's private study where 9 sat, looking over official reports.

"Have you heard Ninth Brother? Father is going on a trip and list for the people who are to accompany him came out this morning. You, me, 8th and 14th brother are all going!" Ten excitedly paced around the room muttering all the things that he planned to do and how he had heard Ruo Xi was coming as well.

"Wait, Ruo Xi is coming?" Yin Tang asked.

10 nodded, "Yes, Father had specifically requested her this time, saying that she must have prepared new deserts and tea for the trip."

However tea and deserts were the last concerns on Yin Tang's mind, realizing if Ruo Xi were to go, it meant that Yu Tan would also be attending this trip, sending a twisting feeling to his stomach.

"What's wrong 9? Your face seems pale, are you sick," the eighth Prince inquired, noticing that Nine had a peculiar look on his face. Yin Tang looked away from Eight's questioning stare, as if those steady eyes could read minds. He muttered something about catching a cold, to which Eight nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

14 looked at 10's childishly excited face and said "Let's not be too happy, remember, Father has also ordered for 4th and 13th prince to accompany him as well." wiping the smile from 10th face.

"This is the perfect chance for 4th to gain the affection of father, we have to discuss tactics before we leave," 14th said. Nodding in agreement, the four of them spent the rest of the day, discussing the plan, but all that was on Yin Tang's mind was how he was going to face Yu Tan.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving in the vast plains of Mongolia, Yin Tang stepped out of the carriage. Sucking in a deep breath, he stretched his lungs that have for so long been confined. The wafting scent of grass and the familiar smell of wild horses brought a rare smile onto his face. He was the descendant of Manchus, sons of the vast plains, growing up with horses as their companions. He was home.

Watching the servants set up camp, he spied the delicate figure of Yu Tan from behind, just when he wanted to step closer, she had disappeared.

"9th Brother" a smirking 14th Prince tapped him on the shoulder. "The Imperial Father has ordered us to go see him in the main tent". Gazing back to where Yu Tan has stood, Yin Tang nodded before following 14 to the main tent.

"Ruo Xi, let's see what you have up your sleeves this time" the Emperor gave a deep chuckle. "If its good there will be rewards, if it isn't, well, we'll see what happens if it isn't". Ruo Xi smiled and unveiled a set of custom made tea cups. One by one Ruo Xi served the cups to the Emperor and then each of the princes. Instead of tea the cups were filled with cold juice, marveling over Ruo Xi's intelligence, he quickly rewarded her as well as the other servants. Yin Tang noted that when everyone's eyes went to the custom cup, only 8th and 4th eyes remained unmoving on Ruo Xi's gently smiling face. "Foolish men" Yin Tang sneered to himself, "weakened by the sight of weak women". When the meal was being served, Yu Tan was among the servants, setting the plate of duck on his table, she didn't give a single glance to Yin Tang who has spilled the juice all over his silk robes in surprise. "9 why are you so clumsy" the Emperor frowned at his son, waving a hand, he dismissed Yin Tang to go change a set of clothing, face burning, Yin Yang left the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Years Later (Around the time when Ruo Xi decided to be with 4):

Shaken by what had happened, Yu Tan collapsed on the floor of her bedroom. She had failed. When giving her usual report to Xiao Li Zi, an unexpected visit from the Emperor stopped them in their steps. Gazing coldly at the two, Yin Zheng took the letter from Xiao Li Zi. Both fell on their knee awaiting punishment. On the slip of paper were the detailed accounts of Ruo Xi and Yin Zheng's activities. His face paled slightly. Hands trembling, he held the report tightly balled in his fists.

"Guards come. Take Xiao Li Zi out to the execution grounds to be beheaded immediately." Two guards came and dragged Xiao Li Zi out while he screamed for his innocence.

Yu Tan kept her head low, afraid to make a sound.

"It was 9 who set you up to do this right?" Yin Tang's voice was low but quavering. Yu Tan didn't say anything, she couldn't betray him. Ripping the report into little pieces he threw them at kneeling Yu Tan. "It was 9 who told you to do this right?" he roared. Rapid short breaths, hands tightly balled into fists. "Ruo Xi treats you like a sister, yet you do this to betray her. Do you still have a conscience?" The words struck Yu Tan's heart like an arrow. All these years Ruo Xi had been good to her, treated her like a sister, yet in the end, Yu Tan still chose Yin Tang over her. She had chosen to love a cold emotionless man rather than the friendship of a sister.

"I'll let you off this time. If Ruo Xi knew her good sister treated her like this, she'll be devastated. What happened today shall never be spoken of again. I'm doing this for Ruo Xi, if I catch you again, the consequences would be unthinkable." Without another glance, Yin Zheng had walked away leaving the quivering Yu Tan on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Incomplete

"How many months has it been," Yu Tan laughed cheerfully as she patted Ruo Xi's stomach which had already started to swell from pregnancy. Ruo Xi blushed and admitted "around two months." They sat knee to knee at the pavilion, gazing out at the greying skies. Whenever Ruo Xi remembered what had happened between Yin Si and Yin Zheng, an indescribable feeling ran through her. She feared him, afraid that she would be his enemy one day instead of his lover. Yu Tan also shared the fear towards Yin Zheng, the other day when she had personally delivered the oral report on Ruo Xi and Yin Zheng to Yin Tang; she was caught be several of the Emperor's personal body guards on the way back. They brought her to Yin Tang who questioned why she was at Yin Tang manor. Lying, Yu Tan had seemingly convinced him that she was at his manor asking him to help take care of her old sickly mother. She had escaped that time, but the next time wouldn't be so easy. The two watched the sky slowly dimming and the clouds rising. "It's going to rain soon," Yu Tan whispered.


End file.
